worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Resilience
Resilience is a character attribute that reduces all damage taken from players and their pets or minions. This is the bread and butter PvP stat. The reduction has no effect on the damage taken from mobs. It was replaced by PvP Resilience in the Mists of Pandaria expansion. Characters have no innate resilience. It can only be gained through external sources, e.g. equipment, elixirs, enchantments, and gems. Many items and recipes that grant resilience rating are PvP rewards. History Resilience was introduced with World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade as part of the new combat rating system. Previously, no such resilience mechanic existed — as a result, resilience rating only appears on items available to players over level 60, with some rare exceptions. Formerly, resilience reduced the damage taken from critical strikes and spell critical strikes, reduced the chance of suffering a critical strike, and reduced the effect of mana drain spells. Each point of resilience would give a player about 1% less chance to be critically struck. Just before the release of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Patch 4.0.1 made a dramatic change to resilience. Resilience no longer reduced the chance to receive a critical strike. Each point of resilience provides about 0.01% damage reduction against all damage done by players and their pets or minions. Formula update.}} The resilience formula was changed in Patch 4.1. Resilience was made not linear and no longer offered increasing returns. And the formula for Patch 4.1 was: y = 1 - 0.99 ^ ( x / 79.12785 ) Prior to Patch 4.1, Resilience followed a linear return. Where y represented the damage reduction percentage, and x represented the amount of resilience, the linear formulas was as followed: y = 0.01050120510299x + 0.000605956904 For example, damage was reduced by 15.75% when 1500 resilience was equipped: 15.75241361 = 0.01050120510299(1500) + 0.000605956904 Resilience Cap The resilience cap was 9523. Equipping 9523 resilience would provide 100% damage reduction. Having more than 9523 resilience equipped was overkill and provided absolutely no benefit. However, equipping this amount of resilience was impossible. In Patch 4.1.0, diminishing returns on resilience would provide an effective resilience cap. Enhancements Leg Slot * : Permanently adds 28 stamina and 40 resilience rating to a leg slot item. Head Slot * : Permanently adds 60 agility and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 60 intellect and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 60 strength and 35 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 30 stamina and 25 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 29 spell power and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 attack power and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. * : Permanently adds 18 Stamina and 20 resilience rating to a head slot item. Shoulder Slot * : Permanently adds 50 agility and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 intellect and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 50 Strength and 25 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 30 Stamina and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 23 spell power and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. * : Permanently adds 40 attack power and 15 resilience rating to a shoulder slot item. Elixirs * : Increases Resilience Rating by 30 for 60 min. Flasks * : Increases Resilience Rating by 50 for 60 min. Enchantments ;Chest enchants * : Permanently enchant chest armor to increase resilience rating by 40. * : Permanently enchant chest armor to increase resilience rating by 20. * : Permanently enchant a piece of chest armor to grant 15 resilience rating. ;Shield enchants * : Permanently enchant a shield to grant 12 resilience rating. Gems Patch changes * * * * * * * References See also *Armor *PvP Power *PvP Resilience *Resistance *Combat Rating System External links Sep 15th 2011 at 3:00PM}} de:Abhärtung Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Combat Kategooria:Attributes Kategooria:Formulas and game mechanics Kategooria:Tanking